We Won it All
by Threwmycoffeeforyou
Summary: It's world series time, and Jane would do anything to be at the game. Too bad she's not going...right?


**Prompt of Rizzles and the World Series was asked on Tumblr. Just a one-shot. I'm ehh about it lol but hey who cares, my Sox won the World Series! **

* * *

"Jane we've gotta go or we'll be late!"

Jane groaned as she finished pulling her shoes on. She was not happy. Today was the day, of all days in fact, that her best friend finally cashed in on their bet from long ago. She could live with this compromise any other day, and would willingly. But she was definitely not looking forward to the next 6-8 hours as her best friend's idea of "fun" would fall on the biggest day in Boston: Game 6 of the World Series, with the Red Sox nine full innings away from winning their third championship since 1918.

"Janie, did you grab your ear muffs? Dr. Oz says the worst thing you can do in the cold weather is sit outside without proper protection. You could catch pneumonia," Angela Rizzoli called out from Maura's couch. Jane rolled her eyes and waved the headgear in the air at her mother.

"Yeah Ma, I've got them," she grumbled. "Although I'm feeling faint, probably should reschedule this _outing_ for another day, Maur."

Maura shook her head at the pouty mess in front of her. "Jane, once you shake on a deal, you must follow through. You wouldn't like that type of karma on your conscience."

"What about the karma of missing the BIGGEST GAME in the season?" Jane exclaimed. "The effects can be detrimental to my health," Jane pointed out.

Maura rolled her eyes. Jane was always throwing out nonsensical theories to try and talk her way out of situations she wasn't looking forward to.

"Jane, you and I both know the effect of missing a sporting event as a spectator actually increases your health, as you avoid the many possible risks, such as being struck by sporting equipment, eating a bad batch of hot dogs at the ballpark, as well as being smothered in large rioting situations."

Jane rolled her eyes for the thousandth time that week. She never should have allowed Maura and her brother to bring up the bet from months back.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"I bet you will be crying in a few months when you have to attend the concert," Frankie gloated as he watched his sister's scowl.

He had just beaten Jane in a beer pong game. Both Rizzoli siblings had an ongoing bet going on when it came to recreational activities. The latest game was the final "event" and Frankie, with the coordination techniques from Maura, was able to outplay his sister.

"Yeah, well we can't all have Maura as a coach," Jane shrugged, admitting defeat. She was feeling pretty buzzed already and was glad to know she had her bed to look forward to in the next hour or two. She had quite the caseload the past two weeks and all the fun of betting her brother in harmless fun was refreshing.

"I happen to be a great shot," Maura chuckled as she sipped her wine. "It's simple really, once you figure the exact parameters to shooting. I read a study once where…"

"I get it, Doc, you are awesome," Jane shushed her playfully as Frankie went to the bar to grab another beer. Maura smirked at her best friend. She was really glad to see her in a carefree mood.

"Are you sure you don't mind attending the BCU marching band concert with me? It would mean a lot to go see my alma mater in their annual fall concert."

"A bet's a bet, Maur," Jane reassured. "Plus, it'd be cool to see the band of the school I got accepted to. When is it?"

"Around November," Maura answered.

Jane nodded. "Sounds good, I'll be back in a sec!" She got up from the booth and walked over to the bar to stand next to Frankie.

"Sox are up 6-3 against the Yankees, Janie," Frankie cheered. "This could be the year!"

"Can you imagine?" Jane said, starry-eyed. "I would die if they made it."

* * *

.

"Alright ladies, you two have fun!" Angela waved as she watched her daughter sullenly walk towards Maura's car. Maura looked back towards Angela and winked as she followed Jane down the driveway.

When they were seated, Maura pulled out her GPS and keyed in the address to the outdoor concert.

"It's only about 40 minutes away," Maura informed Jane. "But it can get pretty loud. I know you said you wanted to sleep before."

"Yeah, I wouldn't wanna fall asleep _during_ this concert and miss it all," Jane smirked. She loved teasing Maura, knowing her best friend didn't always catch her sarcasm.

"Well go ahead and throw your ear muffs on," Maura suggested playfully. "I'm gonna listen to Yo Yo Ma."

"Vomit," Jane grunted under her breath before tossing her goofy ear muffs on. "Let me know when we're close."

Maura smiled before backing out of the driveway. She looked in her purse that was nestled between her and her driver's door. Sitting in the side pocket were two lower level seats for Game 6 of the World Series at Fenway Park.

Thirty three minutes later, an excited Maura and a snoozing Jane were pulling into a crammed parking lot. Maura looked around and saw fans marching towards the street, undoubtedly towards Fenway Park. The game wasn't set to start for a few hours, but she doubted Jane would mind being there so early, especially since the diehard fan snoring adorably in the passenger seat was sporting her favorite Red Sox jersey. She almost argued with Jane that it would be strange to wear it at the concert, just for giggles, but she was glad her Jane was so dedicated even if she thought she wouldn't be able to watch the game.

Maura didn't really know too much about the history and fanbase of the famous team, but what she had learned from Jane and her family through the years, Red Sox baseball was a way of life.

Thinking the time to reveal her surprise had come, Maura gently nudged Jane. "Jane," Maura whispered. "Jane, it's time to get up. We are here," she continued.

Jane stirred in her seat, eyes still knit shut. She pulled Maura's hand into her grasp, as if clutching a teddy bear. "So sleepy, let's just skip the concert and take a nap," she muttered lazily.

Maura giggled as she allowed her arm to be snuggled. Her best friend was so fun to observe when she let her guard down. Knowing they should head in before it got closer to game time, Maura nudged her again.

"Jane," she whispered. "You won't wanna miss this, I promise."

"Hives," Jane pointed out as she blindly reached her hand towards Maura's neck.

"I am not lying, my friend," Maura laughed before pulling Jane's ear muff aside. "Trust me."

Jane sighed and opened her eyes. She gave Maura a weird look. "What's going on?"

Maura pulled away and curled her lips into a sly grin.

"Maura?!" Jane screeched as she looked around at their surroundings. She snapped her head back towards her friend and her eyes widened. "NO!"

Unable to hide her smile any longer, Maura whipped the tickets out of her purse. "I figured this would be a better way to cash in on your obligation."

Jane's eyes narrowed at the tickets in front of her face and gasped. She held her hands over her mouth and shook her head in disbelief. Maura giggled.

"No, no, no way!" Jane shrieked again. Maura nodded excitedly. Jane shook her fists in glee and pulled Maura into a bone crushing hug. "I love it, thank you!"

Maura accepted the embrace and laughed at the childlike enthusiasm coming from her usually serious and reserved best friend. "I figured you would enjoy this more."

Jane pulled away, giggling like a school girl. "Was that your way of guessing?" she teased.

"I suppose," Maura chuckled. "We better get going," she insisted. "The crowd is getting larger."

"What are we waiting for?!" Jane exclaimed, jumping out of the car before running around to Maura's side and hugging her again.

* * *

.

Jane was in heaven. Sure, she had been to many Red Sox games. It came with the perks of being a Boston native, as well as well-established member of the Boston Police Department. But never had she envisioned she would be sitting 5 rows up from the dugout of her beloved Sox, sipping a Blue Moon, hotdog in hand, during a World Series game. It was heaven, definitely.

Maura took in the crowd, with all of the screaming and cheering surrounding them. She hardly spent time at sporting events, and she had to admit it was a little bit overwhelming. But when her glance came back to the woman sitting next to her, in a complete state of bliss, she felt herself calming down. It was worth every penny she had spent on those tickets.

She had it planned as early as Jane had revealed her "dream wedding." She could tell at that moment how invested Jane was in the team, and vowed that the next time the Red Sox made it to the World Series, she would be sure to treat her best friend to it. Surely she didn't expect them to reach this year, as their team had finished last the previous season. But things have a strange way of happening when least expected.

Maura understood Jane's devotion to her team. It wasn't much different than the adoration she had for her and Jane's friendship. Never had she ever felt as connected to someone as she did with Jane. In the years of knowing each other, their bond only grew stronger through time. And everyone with common sense saw it too. Which was why when Maura mistakenly revealed her feelings to Jane's brother, Tommy during a late-night chess match, Tommy laughed for nearly five minutes.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"Tommy!" Maura begged as she tried to silence him. He had been laughing for a while now, disregarding their game and shaking his head.

"Maura," he giggled out before attempting to compose himself. "Maura," he tried again. "I'm sorry, really." Maura looked embarrassed as he tried to keep a straight face. "My sister's like, one of those little dogs," he explained.

Maura's face scrunched up. "Jane's like a dog?"

"You know, like, one of those little puppies that those girls in Hollywood carry around?"

"Chihuahua?" Maura asked.

"Yeah, like the taco bell dog," Tommy agreed. "Anyways, those dogs, they try to be all tough and protective," he continued. "But like many people aren't scared of them, unless they've been, like, bitten by one." He grabbed his hand as if remembering a time he was attacked by a purse dog. "Janie, she's like one of those dogs. Yeah, she's tough, and all, but her bark is for show."

Maura waited for his point. She wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"She's usually like that at work, but you have to be, dealing with the losers out there, like me," he joked.

"Tommy," Maura sighed. "You are very different from most felons."

"Right," he nodded. "Anyways, out of work, she's very lovable, like those dogs. But she'll protect those close to her. The ones, like, that she loves. Like me, Frankie, Ma, even Pop when he's not being a complete dou- a…jerk," he said apologetically. "T.J. too, you see?"

"Yeah, but you all are her family," Maura countered. "She loves you all and would do anything for you all."

Tommy nodded again. "But, I've never seen her protect anyone like she protects you," he reasoned. "She would take a bullet for you. She would've gone to jail for you."

Maura's pulse began to speed up. She was beginning to understand the concept Tommy was reaching at.

"I only laughed because any idea that Jane wasn't completely in love with you would be absolutely crazy," Tommy smiled, grabbing Maura's hand. "She belongs with you, and I think she may be the only one in the world who doesn't know it yet."

Maura let out a small smile.

* * *

.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

Maura broke from her thoughts as she registered Jane's voice. "Huh?"

"Are you totally hating this right now?" Jane asked, waving her hand towards the field and crowd.

"Oh, no Jane I was just reflecting on something," Maura assured her. She smiled at the look of contentment Jane always showed once she knew her friend was okay.

"This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me," Jane admitted. "Thank you. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"Unnecessary, Jane," Maura shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. Jane's eyes rolled at her modesty.

She rotated in her seat so she could face Maura and pulled her friend's hands into her own lap. "Maur, this is amazing. _You_ are amazing. This is a dream come true, thank you. There is no one else I would rather be here with me."

Maura's smile broke wide. "Not even Frost? Or one of your brothers? I hardly feel like a viable game mate."

"Game mate?" Jane chuckled loudly. "You are too much. And no, Frost, Frankie, and Tommy couldn't hold a candle to you."

Blushing, Maura looked away from Jane's stare and motioned towards the field as the players took the field to start the game. "So, just how good are your Red Sox?"

* * *

.

The top of the third inning just finished and Jane was barely able to sit. Her nerves were all over the place watching this game. She had a lot of faith in her team, and knew that they had less pressure on them being up three games to two in this best of seven series, but history has shown many times that anything could keep the Red Sox from a pennant.

"Nine innings of this, I don't know if your heart can take it, Jane," Maura warned playfully.

"I know right?" Jane bobbed her head as she continued to stare daggers at the next batter, Jacoby Ellsbury. "C'mon Ells. gotta get a big hit here," she whispered hopefully as she rubbed her hands nervously.

Strike one. Jane grunted.

Ball. Jane smirked as the ball missed the plate.

A fast ball down the middle- single. Jane jumped up in her seat. "YEAH!"

Maura clapped as the runner stopped on first base. "Yay, that's great!"

Jane turned back and high fived a few of the surrounding fans before settling back down in her seat. "Man I hope we re-sign him next season. That boy is too good to lose."

Dustin Pedroia walked up to the plate, and Maura observed his facial hair. "I can't imagine those beards being very sanitary, Jane."

"It's gross, sure, but once they win, they'll shave. It's like a superstitious thing. I could only imagine how all their wives feel though," Jane grimaced. "Oh well, if it helps them play, I'll allow it. C'mon Pedey!"

After a groundout, David Ortiz came to the plate. The crowd began chanting 'MVP' throughout the stadium.

"I heard he's hitting really well during this World Series," Maura commented.

"Yeah, he's doing amazing! He'll definitely win the MVP award." Jane whistled as he dug into the dirt, ready to hit when she noticed the sign to intentionally walk him. "Oh come on! That's bullshit!"

"Jane!" Maura gasped as she looked around, hoping she didn't offend anyone. To her surprise, no one seemed fazed, and some actually encouraged Jane's vulgarity.

After the next batter was hit by a pitch, the bases were loaded. Jane was so anxious that she was leaning forward in her seat, grasping Maura's thigh as she awaited the next pitch. Maura's leg tensed as she welcomed the surprise touch. Jane looked over at Maura.

"Sorry, I get kind of crazy during these games," she apologized, moving her hand.

"Jane, it's okay, really!" she assured her before the crowd erupted.

"Oh my god!" Jane exclaimed, pulling Maura up from her seat with her. The batter had blasted a ball towards the Green Monster, bringing two runners home. The next runner sprinted down the third base line, slid into home and was called…"SAFE!"

Jane threw her arms around Maura and hugged her tightly. Maura pulled away and smiled brightly. "That was amazing!"

* * *

.

After the fourth inning, the Red Sox were leading 6-0. Jane knew there was still plenty of time left in this game, but she felt confident in the team. She laughed as she texted Frankie and Tommy. They didn't know of Maura's surprise, and she was sure to gloat that she was sitting so close to the field. Not believing their sister, Jane snapped a picture of the view in front of her and sent it. They certainly were jealous and demanded some souvenirs.

"My brothers are jealous of me," Jane laughed, showing Maura the conversation. "You are seriously the best ever."

"Jane," she laughed shaking her head. "It was something I knew you would appreciate."

"So much," Jane agreed. "Here, we should get a picture. So when we're 85 years old, we remember how awesome this moment was." Maura nodded and leaned closer into Jane. Jane held her phone out so she could fit them both in the frame, but was having a hard time with their angle, so she wrapped her free arm around Maura's shoulders. They smiled brightly at the camera. "We are hot together," Jane joked as she snapped the picture, catching Maura's giggle.

"Jane! You made me laugh," Maura protested, trying to grab the phone. "It probably didn't even turn out well."

Jane smiled as she pulled the last photo up. "Actually, I think it turned out pretty well." She showed the picture to Maura, who tried hard to keep from squealing like a teenage girl. Jane admitted to herself that they did look really good together.

* * *

.

The bottom of the ninth inning, in a game where the home team is leading, three outs away from a championship, the fans cheer and scream and screech at their loudest. The atmosphere is nothing like any concert, symphony, or any other event Maura had ever been a part of. Not a single seat was occupied as feet pounded the ground enough to cause the baseball park to shake. The players were getting restless on the field, ready to sprint to that mound in just a few moments. Police officers were grouped in the closest sections to right field, as fans were known to swarm in once the final out was recorded. Officer Steve Horgan was across the field, in the Boston bullpen, ready to release the door to let the players join their team in celebration. Generations of fans were holding each other close, basking in all of the excitement, nervousness, and familiarity of being so close to this situation time and time again. This was October baseball. Better yet, this was Red Sox October baseball. Nothing could be better than this moment.

The fans were going nuts in the stands, all around, but the main focus at the moment for Jane was the look her best friend was giving her. In that moment, with thousands of fellow fans, her favorite team winning the World Series, Jane realized the only thing she wanted more was Maura Isles.

She wasn't sure why it had taken her so long to come to this. She wasn't sure _how_ it had taken this long to realize her feelings either. Surely, both of them knew the chemistry they shared was special. It never felt like a normal friendship. And it definitely was not a sisterly connection she felt for Maura. And although she had spent the past couple years in between the sheets with the men of her past, Jane never felt the sense of commitment she should with them. The best thing about those relationships was the time when she was left alone and they left for whatever work assignment they had next. The moment when they would leave, and she would always return to her one and only, Maura.

Jane shook her head in disbelief as the realization came upon her. _She's always been here, mine, and I've been so dumb._ She looked up and watched Maura cheering along with the crowd as the first out was recorded. Everything about her was perfect. Maura turned and glanced at her questionably.

_You okay?_ Maura mouthed as she would certainly not be heard in this crowd. Jane smiled widely before nodding. Maura returned her gaze to the field as the second out was made.

Jane pulled her phone from her pocket and typed out a quick text. _I love her._

Two pitches into the last at-bat, she felt her phone vibrate. She opened up the message, from her mother. _It's about time!_

She smiled as she put her phone away. The count was two balls and two strikes. The pitch from their closer, Koji was outside, but the batter swung in desperation. Strike three.

The crowd exploded in cheers as the team rushed to storm the field. Jane jumped around happily, watching Maura hug the stranger next to her. When Maura turned around, clapping wildly, amazement in her eyes, Jane pulled her in by her waist. Maura's mouth dropped in shock as she recognized the look in Jane's eyes. Smirking, Jane pulled her even closer and kissed her best friend for the first time, surrounded by thousands of her "closest" friends.

.

* * *

Hope ya'll enjoy it!


End file.
